farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Fields of El Dorado (farm)
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Fields of El Dorado is an extension of FarmVille and is the 16th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini-farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Fields of El Dorado (event). It stated its early access on January 6, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on January 13th, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Fields of El Dorado market items # Access to exclusive Fields of El Dorado quests & rewards # 1x - Traveler Starter Pack ## 1x - ## 2x - Gold Stone ## 2x - Gleaming Glyphs ## 2x - Gilded Pedestal ## 4x - Hand Brush ## 4x - Mini Mattock ## 1x - Gold Vine Tree # 1x - Jungle Combine (complete) # 1x - Feather Mane Horse (animal) Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x Hidden Palace (Similar to the Destiny Bridge from Mystical Groves farm) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x Jungle Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x Jungle Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x Jungle Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x Jungle Pasture (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x Jungle Hut (voting building) ## 1x Fountain of Youth (Similar to the Ancient Oak Spirit from Mystical Groves farm) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x Jungle Craftshop ## 1x Jungle Stall ## 1x Herbal Hut with Cure-All Recipe (ready to harvest) ## 1x Jungle Hideaway (similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) ## 1x Legendary Roost (ready to harvest) ##: This is a new building that is similar to the Chicken Coop but produces Legendary Eggs # Animals ## 1x Legendary Turaco (ready to harvest - found inside of the Legendary Roost) ## 1x Legendary Curved Beak (ready to harvest - can be stored in the Legendary Roost) ## 1x Emerald Striped Jaguar (ready to harvest) # Trees ## 1x Yellow Soursop Tree (ready to harvest) ## 1x Maripa Palm (ready to harvest) # Plots: ## 12x Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x Small Artifacts (requires 10 Mini Mattocks ea.) ## 2x Medium Artifacts (requires 22 Mini Mattocks ea.) ## 1x Large Artifacts (requires 28 Hand Brushes ea.) ## 1x Extra Large Artifacts (requires 42 Hand Brushes ea.) Rainforest Points Rainforest Points are the new experience system for Fields of El Dorado. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Rainforest Points You can earn these Rainforest Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Fields of Eldorado crops/seeds # Leveling up your Herbal Hut # Crafting in the Jungle Hideaway # Discovering the Artifacts (hidden treasures) # Upgrading the Hidden Palace (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Fields of El Dorado, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Holiday Lights, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Beat Fields of El Dorado Fields of El Dorado began on January 6, 2014. Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Fields of El Dorado (farm)